Blackhawk Vol 1 19
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Omega, hermit ** his band of killers * Moth, companion and ally Locations: * deserted mountain region ** unknown peaks *** Omega's cave Items: * Omega's Robots * Omega's suspended-animation ray Vehicles: * four Blackhawk s | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker2_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Animal Slaves of Dr. Sprowle | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Abd al Gebr, Kadi of El Kebir ** his horsemen * Dr. Maxim Sprowle Other Characters: * Yusuf bin Hamadu, caravan boss ** Ali, caravan hand ** caravan crew * Amar ** his horsemen Locations: * * , North ** El Kebir, mysterious remote desert city Animals: * caravan of camels * assorted pack of big cats: 3 tigers, puma, panther, lion * flock of vultures * Kadi's men's horses Items: * Sprowle's electronic big-cat-controlling device Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Chop Chop: "Marvelo the Great" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Marvelo ** bodyguard Locations: * seedy night club * spooky old house in the country | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Tomb of Ra-Aneth | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Baal, the Devourer * Sheik Abd al Rhassid, as "Fahad el Hussein" ** his many servants Other Characters: * Pharaoh Ra-Aneth ** his spear men * Princess Noma * Chief Curator Locations: * big park ** big museum * ** ** Tomb of Ra-Aneth Items: * Scarab of Death Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Notes = * As of this issue, the title shifts from quarterly to bi-monthly publication. * Dr. Omega guns down his henchwoman Moth, and jumps off a cliff to his own death. ** Chop Chop gets head-konked unconscious, for the sixth time, , , , , , & with a thrown vase. * Dr. Sprowle ** Fear appears for the fifth time. , , , , and She no longer breaks the Fourth Wall to address the readers, but remains In-Universe, like any other character. ** Blackhawk: "The Blackhawks don't like to use guns ... but this seems like a special case, Hendrickson!" That's different. Up until now, the Blackhawks have used guns with gusto and great enthusiasm, and extremely effectively; this is the first mention of any notion to the contrary. * Ra-Ameth and Princess Noma lived and supposedly died around 2500 BC, but are alive in 1948. ** Blackhawk and his team know the secret location of their hidden throne room, and have sworn to tell no-one. ** They both speak and understand English, and Princess Noma wears lipstick. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** Blackhawk: "Rain-Maker" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}